Kazuo Tengan/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Tengan DR3.png|Kazuo's design. Kazuo Tengan official design.png|Kazuo's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Future. Profile Tengan.png|Kazuo's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. Beta Kazuo tengan beta design 001.png|Kazuo's beta design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 02 Tengan approached Hinata.jpg|Kazuo approached Hajime Hinata to ask him about his decision regarding Izuru Kamukura Project. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc Trailer Tengan's introduction.png|Kazuo's introduction. Opening Tengan with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Kazuo in the opening. DR3 Side Future Tengan Intro.jpg|Kazuo in the opening. (2) Kazuo Tengan Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Kazuo in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Future Foundation.jpeg|Kazuo and other Future Foundation leaders confront the Remnants of Despair. Pekoyama vs Munakata.jpeg|Kazuo protected by Kyosuke Munakata from Peko Pekoyama's attack. Kazuo, Great Gozu and the back of Munakata's head.jpg|Kazuo attended Makoto Naegi's trial with his bodyguard, Great Gozu. Munakata and Tengan in meeting room.png|Kyosuke suspends Makoto's trial. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Tengan stops Kirigiri.png|Kazuo stopped Kyoko Kirigiri's attempt to kill someone. Episode 03 Kirigiri dodged.jpg|Kazuo witnessing Kyoko dodged Juzo Sakakura's attack. Episode 04 Tengan defeats Sakakura.png|Kazuo takes down Juzo with one blow. Tengan's attack.jpg|Kazuo holds off Kyosuke by firing ''chuusen to him. Tengan fighting Munakata.png|Kazuo fires a shot at Kyousuke after dodging his attack. Tengan stops Munakata mid-swing.png|Kazuo stops Kyosuke mid-swing. Munakata injures Tengan.png|Kazuo's hand slashed by Kyosuke. Tengan hand injury.png|Kazuo lets Kyosuke's sword split his hand in two. Tengan aftermath.jpg|Kazuo listening to Kyosuke's thought about him. Episode 05 Tengan's corpse.png|Kazuo's death at Kyosuke's hands. Episode 06 Tengan's corpse.jpg|Kazuo's corpse discovered by Miaya Gekkogahara. Tengan message.png|Kazuo's dying message; "I trust the hope of the world to you." Episode 12 Yukizome gives Tengan videos.JPG|Kazuo receives the Despair and Suicide Video from Chisa Yukizome. Tengan in his video.JPG|Kazuo seen in his video message. Tengan admitted his crime.JPG|Kazuo admitted that he is the mastermind of the Final Killing Game. |-| Official Art= DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Future Volume 6.jpg|Kazuo and the Future Foundation Division heads on Future Arc's volume 6 cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Glasses quartet.jpg|Official art of Kazuo, Toko Fukawa, Yasuhiro Hagakure and Byakuya Togami on Lerche's official Twitter page.Lerche's twitter page |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Tengan's Future Profile.png|Kazuo's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Tengan's Despair Profile.png|Kazuo's Despair Arc profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| Pixel Sprites= References ru: Галерея:Казуо Тэнган